Złoto z Porto Bello/15
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV Podejrzenia Opuściwszy Skrzynię Umrzyka „Król Jakub” ruszył na północny zachód w głąb Atlantyku. Murray wiedział, że „Najświętsza Trójca” z pewnością rozesłała wzdłuż i wszerz Antylów wieść o jego postępku. W chwili obecnej niewątpliwie już z San Juan de Porto Rico, z San Domingo i z Hawany wyruszyły hiszpańskie eskadry, a Morze Karaibskie pewno się roiło od guarda costas''Guarda costas'' (hiszp.) — straż pobrzeżna.. Więcej atoli niż wszystkich zabiegów hiszpańskich należało się obawiać skutków zażalenia wysłanego niewątpliwie do admirała w Kingston. Fregaty z Jamajki mogły pierwszemu z brzega krążownikowi angielskiemu w przystaniach zachodnioindyjskich dać hasło do pościgu. Dotychczas byliśmy ścigani na równoleżniku południowej Hispanioli przez jakiś cudzoziemski statek, którego piętrzące się żagle i ociężały chód przypominały okręt regularnej żeglugi; mijając Kubę spostrzegliśmy trzy okręty — fregatę i dwa szlupy — które przez dwa dni i jedną noc goniły nas w kierunku wschodnim. Następnego dnia spotkaliśmy flotę brazylijską konwojowaną przez dwa okręty wojenne i pół tuzina drobiazgu, ale mój dziadek, nie tracąc fantazji, rozwinął białą banderę, wypalił na powitanie admirałowi portugalskiemu i przejechał koło nich. Potem przez cały tydzień, kołując ku zachodowi, nie spotkaliśmy ani jednego okrętu, aż pewnego poranku, gdy wschodzące słońce gorzało za nami jak ogromna płyta miedziana, ujrzeliśmy przed sobą stożek Lunety, wznoszący się ponad mgłą. Gdyśmy posunęli się naprzód o jedną lub dwie mile morskie, wyłoniła się cała wyspa, pokryta grzebieniem wzgórz, a dobywający się z Lunety słup dymu świadczył, że czatownik Flinta już nas dostrzegł. Wiatr wzmógł się był w ciągu nocy, ale o świcie jął dąć potężnie, przeto dopiero koło południa zdołaliśmy na koniec dobić do Zatoki Kapitana Kidda. Na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego” panował wielki harmider, a łodzie jeździły tam i z powrotem od okrętu do wybrzeża. Gdyśmy zapuścili kotwicę, od okrętu odbiła długa łódź, na której jak płomień migotał czerwony surdut Flinta. — Na miłość Boską! — krzyknęła Moira O’Donnell, a jej błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. — Tego człowieka nie potrzeba wskazywać, bym poznała w nim korsarza... w nim albo w tych strasznych drabach, co wiosłują. Zaiste, przyjrzyjcie się tylko ich skórze, zaczerwienionej od słońca jak u Indian... zaiste!... I nie noszą przyodziewku, w jaki ubrałby się nawet najsprośniejszy pohaniec! Klasnęła w dłonie. — Ale podobają mi się chustki na ich głowach! Patrzcie! Czerwone, zielone, żółte i niebieskie. A jakież to rysunki mają na skórze! Jej ojciec czym innym był przejęty. Spoglądał posępnie na kupę skrzyń, beczułek i pak ze skarbami, które Murray kazał rankiem wynieść na pokład, następnie wlepił wzrok w jaskrawo odzianą postać Flinta. — Więc to takim łotrom, jak tamci, powierzysz nas wszystkich, Murrayu! — zawarczał. — Niekiedy zdaje mi się, że masz, człeku, źle w głowie. Bo widok tego złota i srebra zdołałby nawet ludzi lepszych niż oni skusić do rozlewu krwi. Dziadek zażył tabaki. — Diagnoza pana jest trafna, chevalier — odpowiedział. — Oni bez wahania dopuściliby się morderstwa, gdyby szło tylko o zdobycie pięknego noża lub przedziurawionego szeląga. Jeżeli odsłaniam przed nimi w całej okazałości skarb, który przywozimy, czynię to w tym celu, by wzbudzić wśród nich od razu zaufanie do mej osoby oraz sparaliżować ich zachłanność widokiem bogactwa, jakiego nigdy nie marzyli otrzymać za jednym zachodem. Sapnięcie Piotra zwróciło uwagę na Holendra. — Waćpan nie zgadzasz się ze mną? — zagadnął Murray uprzejmie. — Neen. Złociej zostanie złociejem. Kradnie, by kraść. — Święta prawda! — potwierdził dziadek. — Cóż więc aść sądzisz? — Jeszeli Flint ma na to chrapkę, to nic nie bęcie go opchocić, co mu waszmość pokaszesz... On chce otszymać wszystko. — Aha! Murray spojrzał z większą uwagą na korsarzy siedzących w łodzi, która właśnie mijała środek naszego okrętu. — Widzę, że z kapitanem Flintem siedzi John Silver i ten rudy Irlandczyk, którego Flint nazywa swoim szczęściem. Hm! Może masz rację, mój przyjacielu Piotrze, ale ja się tym bardzo nie trapię. W wielu wypadkach... Przerwał i popadł w zamyślenie. Pułkownik O’Donnell podchwycił jego słowa: — Tak? Tak? Jakież to nowe łotrostwa snują ci się po głowie? Dziadek uśmiechnął się. — Dalibóg, nie jest to łotrostwo knować w dobrej sprawie... dla dobrej sprawy, która jest naszą... Nieprawdaż, panno Moiro? Ona potrząsnęła głową. — Nazbyt zawiłe są zamysły waszmości, bym mogła je zgłębiać, panie Murray — odpowiedziała. — Ja jestem tylko młodym dziewczęciem, które nie wie nic ponad to, iż sprawiedliwość winna nas wszędy obowiązywać. — Mniejsza o to, co myśli Moira — wtrącił O’Donnell. — Waszmość nie odpowiedziałeś na moje zapytanie. — Prawda to, chevalier. Właśnie nad tym rozmyślałem. Myśli moje nie zdołały przyoblec widomych kształtów, ale nic w tym nie będzie złego, jeżeli wyznam, że przychodziło mi na myśl, iż zadanie nasze byłoby uproszczone, gdyby kapitan Flint uciekł się do orężnego przeciwko nam wystąpienia. Irlandczyk policzył strzelnice na boku „Konia Morskiego”. — Zdaje mi się, że oni posiadają tyleż dział... — Ale zarówno na lądzie, jak i na morzu rozum więcej znaczy niż brutalna siła, chevalier. Waszmości, jako inżynierowi, nie potrzeba przypominać tej znanej prawdy. W każdym razie jeszcze nie doszło pomiędzy nami do rozprawy, a ja nie mam zwyczaju wszczynać niesnasek. W chwili obecnej zdaję sobie sprawę z jednej tylko rzeczy, a mianowicie, że nie możemy się ważyć na zbyt dalekie odjeżdżanie od wyspy, bo krążowniki trzech narodów dybią na nas na wszystkich morzach. — Znajdziemy się w matni — bąknął O’Donnell posępnie. — Bynajmniej — odrzekł skwapliwie mój dziadek. — Jak dotąd, wiodło nam się w grze doskonale. Teraz powinniśmy wycofać się i oczekiwać posunięć innych graczy. O ich poczynaniach zadecyduje nasza... Ale kapitan Flint już wszedł na pokład. Ta rozmowa jest bezcelowa, skoro fakt musi usunąć na bok domysły. Przyjrzał się nam wszystkim z pewnym zasępieniem. — Jedno tylko mam jeszcze do powiedzenia — dorzucił. — Cokolwiek by się przytrafiło, pozwólcie mi prowadzić rozmowę. — I tak to waćpan uczynisz, czy z naszą wolą, czy pomimo naszej woli — burknął O’Donnell. Flint, miotając stek przekleństw, przelazł przez barierę i kaczym chodem jął piąć się na rufę. Marcin opuścił w dół pętlicę dryndającą na głównej rei, a w chwilę później podniesiono na niej Johna Silvera ze szczudłem uwieszonym u szyi. Darby i reszta przybyszów wbiegli po bocznej drabinie i zmieszali się z załogą „Jakuba”. Gały wyłaziły im z oczodołów, gdy okrążali stos leżących skarbów; Długi John kusztykał wraz z nimi, przysłuchując się chciwie opowiadaniom majtków „Jakuba”, oceniając wagę pak i brył kruszcu i z przejęciem odczytując napisy na baryłkach i skrzyniach bitej monety. Ich przywódca z równą szczerością okazywał po sobie chciwość, jaką wzbudzał w nim ten obraz. Jego zielone oczki z obu stron cienkiego, wydłużonego nosa migotały gorącym blaskiem, sine policzki posiniały jeszcze bardziej, a osmagana wiatrami skóra twarzy porysowała się siatką szkarłatnych żyłek, które w miarę podniecenia nabierały coraz żywszej barwy. Jednak gdy rzucił wzrokiem na Piotra i na mnie, zapomniał zgoła o skarbie. — Aha, więc twoi zakładnicy wrócili do ciebie, Murrayu? A niechże mnie kule biją, ładny mi kawał urządziłeś! Dochowałeś wierności, dochowałeś... a jakże! Chciałeś mi dać dwóch zakładników zamiast jednego. Mówiłeś, że dotrzymasz umowy, dotrzymasz... oczywiście, jest to rzecz zbędna, ale chcesz uczynić cośkolwiek, aby stwierdzić wierność swego sojuszu ze mną! Mówiłeś, że muszę wziąć ich obu albo żadnego! Obu albo żadnego! Dobrze, okpiłeś mnie wówczas, Murrayu, ale drugi raz ci się to już nie uda, do pioruna!... Inaczej niech się nie nazywam Johnem Flintem! Dziadek w milczeniu wysłuchał tej przemowy, oczekując, aż korsarz zejdzie ze schodów wiodących na rufę i stanie oko w oko z nami. — Nie odpowiadam za wypuszczenie przez ciebie zakładników — odrzekł wówczas jak najozięblejszym tonem. — A niechże mię piorun spali, Flincie, przecież przestrzegałem cię, że okręt twój uległ wielkiemu rozprzężeniu. Czy myślisz, że mając wszystkich marynarzy pijanych zdołasz na uwięzi utrzymać dwóch ludzi silnych i nie bitych w ciemię? — Mniejsza, czy byliśmy pijani czy trzeźwi, ale ich nam obiecano — postawił się Flint nieco zaczepnie. — Zresztą, mogłeś nam ich oddać... boć nie fraszka, to, że zabili mi dwóch ludzi... oni albo ci, którzy pomagali im wydostać się z „Konia Morskiego”. — Nikt z „Jakuba” im nie pomagał — odrzekł Murray. — Ręczę ci słowem honoru. Nie mogę za to tego samego powiedzieć o twoim rodzoniusieńkim okręcie, chociaż oni obaj, gdy zjawili się przede mną w parę dni po naszym odjeździe, opowiadali, że działali na własną rękę. — Na własną rękę czy nie na własną, ale gdzież się podziało dwóch moich ludzi? — zaperzył się Flint. — Dobrzy marynarze na pniu się nie rodzą. — Istotnie się nie rodzą: na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego” mordują się w najlepsze nawzajem — potwierdził dziadek. — Dalipan, waszeć nie masz żadnych dowodów na poparcie swego zarzutu. — Żadnych dowodów?! — zawył Flint. — Ci dwaj wykradli się z mego lazaretu, a tejże nocy dwaj ludzie stojący na warcie... Dziadek podniósł brwi. — Phi, phi! Słyszane rzeczy! „Dwaj ludzie stojący na warcie!” Nawet John Silver i ślepy Pew zdołaliby się wymknąć takim niedorajdom, a cóż dopiero dwaj zdrowi ludzie, z których jeden jest chyba największym osiłkiem, jakiegom widział w mym życiu. — No tak, dwóch uciekło, a dwóch zginęło — upierał się Flint przy swoim. — A jeżeli nie stało się to za pośrednictwem tych dwóch, którzy uciekli... — Jakież masz na to dowody? — Dowody? — Tak, dowody, powiedziałem. Gdzież ich ciała? — Doprawdy, nigdyśmy... Dziadek wzruszył ramionami. — Widzisz! Zdaje się, że sam nie wiesz, co mówisz, mój drogi... Pozwólże mi jednak powtórzyć, że jeżeli zostawiłeś okręt przez całą noc na opiece dwóch ludzi, zasłużyłeś na to, by postradać zakładników i ażeby pozbawiono życia całą wartę. W każdym razie nie zyskasz sobie mego współczucia. Flint ujął w garść rękojeść puginału. — Ejże, mówię ci, Murrayu, że ta cała sprawka brzydko pachnie. Sam waszmość namawiałeś mnie do wzięcia zakładników, nie moja to była myśl. Potem zaś, ledwie przyszli na mój okręt, wnet już byli z powrotem u was. To mi się nie podoba. Jest w tym jakieś matactwo! — Gdybym twoich zakładników znalazł na pokładzie „Jakuba” przed odjazdem albo nazajutrz, byłbym ci ich zwrócił — odrzekł Murray głosem stanowczym. — Ale nie ma się tu o co kłócić, bo czy miałeś zakładników, czyś ich nie miał, widzisz, że powróciłem ze skarbem, tak jakem ci był przyrzekł. — Już to dość dawno, jak waszmość wyruszyłeś — utyskiwał Flint. — Zmitrężyłeś cały miesiąc ponad to, coś obiecywał. — Miałem po temu ważne powody — odparł dziadek. — W czasie drogi powrotnej aż dwukrotnie mnie ścigano. Flint dał się przekonać; jednocześnie oczy jego, jak gdyby przyciągane magnesem o nieprzezwyciężonej sile, jęły znów błądzić po stosie skarbów ułożonych na pokładzie. — Waszmość musiałeś mieć niebywałe powodzenie — przyznał niechętnie. — Dyć tu jest złoto indyjskie! Spojrzał w górę i w tym momencie spotkał się z przerażonym wzrokiem Moiry. Na wargach zaigrało mu szyderstwo. — Ale, jak widzę, wieziecie tu pasażerów — podjął rozmowę. — Złoto i kobiety! Piękna to kombinacja, Murrayu, ale w naszych ustawach istnieje jedno prawidło, za którego wprowadzeniem sam najwięcej gardłowałeś. Paragraf czwarty, hę? Utkwił mi on w łepecie, gdyż raz stosowałeś go do mnie: „Ażeby zaś było mniej sposobności do bójek i niesnasek w naszej drużynie, postanawiamy dalej, że należy zabronić szulerki w każdym wypadku, gdy kapitan uzna ją za narażającą na szwank naszą zgodę; podobnież, że w żadnym czasie i w żadnych okolicznościach nie wolno brać i trzymać kobiet gwoli rozpusty na naszych okrętach ani na żadnym okręcie, który by przewoził naszą załogę”. I cóż waszmość na to powiesz? Gdzież się teraz podział paragraf czwarty? — Pragnę, aby go przestrzegano zarówno na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”, jak i na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” — odciął się Murray. — Co się zaś tyczy szulerki, to zdaje mi się, że waćpan dajesz swym podwładnym zupełną swobodę. — Chcę być panem na swoim statku — odrzekł Flint kwaśno. — Jednakże waszmość nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Dziadek zażył tabaki. — Ta białogłowa — rzekł z lekkim przejęciem — jest córką tego oto mojego przyjaciela, pułkownika O’Donnella, ten zaś pan należy do zastępu mych sojuszników, którzy umożliwili mi zdybanie okrętu wiozącego skarby. O’Donnell, który coraz bardziej czerwienił się na twarzy w ciągu tej rozmowy, ujął córkę pod ramię i odprowadził ją na stronę. — Byłbym wdzięczny waszmości, gdybyś mi raczył powiedzieć, kiedy to nadejdzie czas, że przestaniemy bawić się w ceregiele z tymi opryszkami — rzekł spoglądając przez ramię poza siebie. — Słuchać już tego nie mogę, jak tu się naigrawają z mej córki. Ktom ja zacz, bym miał tu stać spokojnie i bezczynnie, gdy tym łotrom objaśnia się... — Proszę o spokój, chevalier! — przerwał mu Murray, a w głosie jego brzmiał ton zmuszający do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Sine szczęki Flinta powlekły się chorobliwą, zielonawą bladością, a drobne żyłki na jego policzkach poczęły silniej pulsować. — A niechże mię... jeżeli zniosę to od jakiegoś tam obłudnego irlandzkiego papisty z długą gębą... — Dość tego — rzekł dziadek nie podnosząc głosu. Flint przycichł. — Pułkownik O’Donnell i jego córka są moimi gośćmi — mówił dalej mój dziadek. — Odegrali oni ważną rolę w zdobyciu przez nas skarbu. Muszę wymagać, Flincie, żebyś okazywał im uprzejmość podobną do tej, jaką ja okazałbym twoim przyjaciołom w podobnej sytuacji. — Oni nie są moimi przyjaciółmi — zawarczał Flint. — Jest to jeszcze jedno z twoich przeklętych ględzeń politycznych. Dalibóg, już mnie to nudzi, Murrayu, a nie wiem, kto potrafi się w tym połapać. Najpierw zawlokłeś nas do Ameryki Północnej tylko po to, by pojmać dwóch ludzi i nie zdobyć nawet stu funtów, by się opłaciła wyprawa. Następnie zamykasz mnie tutaj na sześć miesięcy, żeby ludzie mi poginęli od febry i pijaństwa, a w okręcie dno zaczęło gnić na dobre... — Za jedno i za drugie zganić powinieneś tylko własną niedbałość — wtrącił dziadek. — ...a w końcu — dąsał się dalej Flint, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa — przyprowadzasz mi tu jakiegoś tam mężczyznę i jakowąś podwikę, którzy nie należą do naszej drużyny i mogą pomimo naszej wiedzy dać stąd drapaka, a pewnego pięknego poranku, gdy będziemy zajęci oporządzaniem naszych okrętów i niczego nie będziemy się spodziewali, sprowadzą na nas okręt angielski... — Chyba nie ty będziesz tym zajęty — odciął się Murray zgryźliwie. — Ty nie będziesz oporządzał statku, Flincie; przecież załoga twoja musiałaby się nie na żarty wziąć do pracy. Ale niepotrzebnie się frasujesz. Pułkownik O’Donnell ma powody, by zataić swe uczestnictwo w naszym przedsięwzięciu. Więcej jemu należy ufać w tej mierze aniżeli wielu innym. — Nie obchodzi mnie, kto on zacz, ani też, na co on waćpanu może być potrzebny! — krzyczał Flint wpadając we wściekłość. — Dość, że waćpan wprowadziłeś już czterech ludzi obcych do naszego grona, nie pytając rozkazu ani pozwolenia innych z naszej drużyny. — Nikomu nie przyznaję prawa do dyktowania mi, com powinien, a czego nie powinienem czynić — odparł dziadek wyniośle. — Bądź co bądź, ta drużyna powstała i istnieje na skutek mych wysiłków, a ważę się nawet na twierdzenie, że niedługo będzie ona istniała, gdy zabraknie mego kierownictwa. Czterej ludzie obcy, na których się uskarżasz, kapitanie Flincie, w znacznej mierze przyczynili się do dostarczenia ci skarbu... który oto oczekuje, byście raczyli wziąć się do podziału, stosownie do poprzednio ułożonych warunków. Jeżeli słowa Murraya miały na celu okiełznanie chciwości Flinta, to swego dopięły w zupełności. Kapitan „Konia Morskiego” otwarł usta, by wydać okrzyk niedowierzania, a następnie znów począł błądzić oczyma po stosie stojącym pod krawędzią rufy. — I... ile? — zapytał niemał z trwogą. — Siedemset sześćdziesiąt trzy tysiące dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt pięć funtów w monecie bitej i kruszcu, nie licząc skrzyni z drogimi kamieniami i trzech skrzyń sreber stołowych — rzekł bez wahania mój dziadek. — Zechcesz zauważyć, że przy podziałe okazałem się hojny dla naszych wiarusów obdarzając ich całą nadwyżką sumy półtora miliona funtów, jaką przypuszczalnie miała przewozić „Najświętsza Trójca”. Na twarzy Flinta pojawił się przebiegły wyraz. — A gdzie reszta? — zgrzytnął. Dziadek zażył tabaki. — Bezpiecznie ukryta, mogę zapewnić waćpana — odpowiedział. — Na spodzie okrętu? — Nie, nie ma jej wcale na okręcie. Flint ledwo potrafił złapać powietrze. — Waćpan powiadasz, że jej tu nie ma? Nie ma jej na „Jakubie”? — Tak jest, kapitanie. — A niechże mię! — ryknął Flint. — Podzieliłeś się nią na uboczu... tak, żeby nikt z załogi „Konia Morskiego” nie był przy tym obecny i nie widział tej szacherki? Nie daruję ci tego, Murrayu! Niechże mię gromy spalą, gdybym miał na to dłużej pozwalać! Dziadek brząknął w tabakierkę i przemówił: — Aścine podejrzenia są zgoła bezpodstawne; gdybym zamierzał waćpana oszachrować, bądź pewny, że sumy przeznaczonej do podziału między dwa okręty nie powiększałbym o przeszło sześćdziesiąt trzy tysiące. Dalibóg, doliczywszy wartość klejnotów i sreber otrzymamy zapewne nadwyżkę z górą stu tysięcy funtów. — Znam się na waszych sztuczkach! — wrzasnął Flint. — A niechże mnie... jeżeli jakiemuś parszywemu politykowi-przecherze uda się rzucać mi piaskiem w oczy. Jest to zupełnie to samo, jak gdybyś, Murrayu, starał się mnie ocyganić, że siedemset tysięcy funtów odłożono dla waszych „przyjaciół”, dorzucając nam jeszcze sto tysięcy funtów do podziału. „Przyjaciół”! Do pioruna! Jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego waść uznajesz, jesteś waść sam... ty wyschnięty kłaku! — Dość tego! — rzekł dziadek cichym, spokojnym głosem. Flint otwarł usta i wraz zamknął je pospiesznie, nie mogąc wydobyć głosu ze siebie. — Zakazuję ci tych wyzwisk, kapitanie, i mniemam, że nie dasz mi powodu, bym miał powtarzać to upomnienie! — skarcił go mój krewniak chwytając za rękojeść pałasza. Zabawną rzeczą było spoglądać na tłumioną wściekłość Flinta. — Aha! Tuś mi aść ze swymi wykwintnymi, pańskimi manierami! — wykrzyknął. — Znam ja waćpana! A niechże mnie piorun spali, jeżeli pozwolę tak się zwodzić! Kobieta i obcy ludzie na naszym pokładzie! A osiemset tysięcy funtów gdzieś się zaprzepaściło! „Bezpiecznie ukryte” — mówisz waćpan! A jakże! Bezpiecznie, czyli tam, gdzie możesz je wyłowić, kiedy ci się spodoba. Zaraz to zmiarkowałem, gdym posłyszał szelest spódniczki. Kobieta i złoto... John Silver wystąpił z drabiny na rufę i przytrajdał się w naszą stronę. — Za pozwoleniem, panie kapitanie Murray! — przerwał swym miłym głosem wrzaski Flinta. — Moje uszanowanie waszmości, panie Ormerod, i wam również, panie Corlaer. Dość to dawne czasy, mości panowie, gdyśmy się z sobą widzieli... prawda? Spodziewam się, że waszmość raczy darować mi moją śmiałość, panie kapitanie Murray, ale muszę powiedzieć słóweczko kapitanowi Flintowi... narada forkasztelu. Dziadek znów zażył tabaki. — Ach, tak — zauważył sucho. — Przypominam sobie, że na „Koniu Morskim” wszyscy muszą brać udział w wiecu forkasztelu. Tuszę, że zdołacie wlać odrobinę oleju w głowę swego kapitana. Jemu tego potrzeba, Silverze. Flint zawrzał gniewem, lecz zanim zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, już Silver go w tym uprzedził: — Dzięki waszmości. A teraz proszę mi pozwolić, bym pogadał nieco na osobności z kapitanem Flintem, a może uda się nam znaleźć jakiś sposób rozwikłania tej gmatwaniny. — Uczyńcie, jak się wam podoba — odrzekł dziadek ruszywszy ramionami. Silver zasalutował, a szeroka twarz rozjaśniła mu się, jak gdyby spłynęła nań niebywała łaskawość. — Uprzejmie dziękuję waszmości. I wsunął swobodną rękę pod łokieć Flinta, a mnie aż dziwną wydała się łatwość, z jaką zdołał nagiąć kapitana do swej woli. Ponieważ byłem przyzwyczajony do samowładnej karności wprowadzonej przez Murraya, przeto nie od razu zdołałem oswoić się znowu z poufałym i beztroskim nastrojem załogi „Konia Morskiego”, gdzie pierwszy z brzega mógł się stać dowódcą, jeżeli tylko umiał porwać za sobą większość drużyny, by dobywała kordelasów w jego sprawie. Flint posłusznie poszedł za swym kwatermistrzem na sztymbort rufy; tam przywarli do siebie głowami i gwarzyli z jaki kwadrans. Najpierw Silver coś tam wyłuszczał, a Flint opierał się jego dowodzeniom. — Silver nie tak łatwo zezwoli, by czterysta tysięcy funtów miało mu się wymknąć z rąk — odezwałem się. — A kto wie, mosze on nawet mówi, by nie darować ośmiuset tysięcy — zauważył Piotr. — Ja, takie jest moje pszypuszczenie. Murray kiwnął nieznacznie głową. — Zdaje się, że raczej masz słuszność, niż się mylisz, przyjacielu Piotrze. Z całej załogi „Konia Morskiego” on ma najwięcej sprytu i przemyślności. Łepak co się zowie! Pułkownik O’Donnell, trzymając Moirę pod ramię, podszedł ku nam z najdalszego krańca rufy. — Czy natarłeś uszu temu łotrowi, Murrayu? — zagadnął. — Dalibóg, nie przypuszczałem, że możesz ścierpieć takie zuchwalstwo na własnym swoim okręcie. — Nie lubię się kłócić, jeżeli nie mam w tym upatrzonego celu — odparł dziadek. — Nie należy nigdy grozić, chyba że jesteśmy do tego zmuszeni, chevalier, potem zaś należy uderzać niezawodnym ciosem: — Bajania! — jął zrzędzić Irlandczyk. — Teraz trzeba by coś przedsięwziąć. Moira uwolniła się spod ramienia ojca i stanęła pomiędzy mną a Piotrem. — Jeżeliby miało przyjść ponownie do walki — odezwała się — chciałabym mieć pistolet i kordelas i wziąć udział w potyczce. Nie chcę stać bezczynnie i bezbronnie, jak to było na „Najświętszej Trójcy”, bo doprawdy, jeżeli już mam żeglować z korsarzami, to wolę kapitana Murraya niż tamtego w czerwonym kubraku. W jej słowach i postawie było tyle rycerskości, że nawet Piotr się roześmiał. — Wezmę ja panią kiedy ze sobą do cikiej puszczy, kcie bęciemy stszelali do niećfieci i skalpowali Indian — obiecał jej. Dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie. — I owszem, panie Piotrze! — zawołała. — Pewno, że wolę bić się z Indianami niż z tłuszczą korsarską. Ale spójrz no aść, panie Bob! Tam na drabinie bakbortu stoi ów rudowłosy chłopak i daje panu jakoweś znaki. Płomienna, rozczochrana czupryna Darby’ego Mc Grawa wystawała na tyle nad poziom pokładu, iż można było dostrzec jego oczy i rękę, którą tajemniczo machał w moją stronę. — Chodź no tu do mnie, Darby! — zawołałem nań. Lecz on potrząsnął silnie głową i ja sam musiałem podążyć ku niemu. — Co ci dolega? — zagadnąłem. — Bieda, paniczu, bieda, jakiej świat nie widział — odrzekł mi akcentując z irlandzka. — Ale ja wolałbym obiema nogami wleźć w piec kuchenny niż stać tak blisko starego diabła, jak wy, panie Bob. Doprawdy, to drab straszecznie okrutny. — Nie więcej należy się go bać niż Flinta — odpowiedziałem ze śmiechem. — Ech, panicz mało jeszcze wie, że może mówić coś podobnego! — wykrzyknął Darby. — U Flinta to ino: „ciach go w brzuch”... albo przekleństwo... albo też: „bier to, a tego nie rusz!” Ale ten staruch... on gotów rzucić na nas zły urok, jeżeliby mu to tylko strzeliło do głowy. — Wolałbym być mu przyjacielem niż nieprzyjacielem — przyznałem. — Czy tak go się tam boją na „Koniu Morskim”? Darby zerknął na mnie z ukosa. — Czasami go się boją. Potem zaś znowu, gdy rum zacznie lać się strugą... Ale powiem, co może później przynieść biedę i strapienie. Widzę, że panicz znalazł tę elegancką panienkę, która z paniczem przyszła do gospody „Pod Głową Wieloryba”. Dalibóg, czyż to nie piękna dziewucha! Czy ona też chce przystać do korsarzy? — Nie większą ma ochotę niż Piotr i ja. — E, co mi ta panicz opowiada! A tam na dole mówią ludziska, żeście ją wzięli razem ze skarbem. O, wspaniała to była zdobycz! Ale powiadają tu także, że przeszło połowę łupu zakopaliście na tej wyspie, o której Długi John tak lubi śpiewać. — A więc słyszałeś o tym? — zawołałem. — A jakże! Opowiadali o tym Długiemu Johnowi i mnie, zanim on poszedł rozmawiać z kapitanem Flintem. Boże litościwy, któż by pomyślał, że na świecie jest tyle pieniędzy? Ale oto nadchodzi John z kapitanem. Wolę czmychnąć! Mówiąc to ześliznął się z drabiny, ja zaś przyłączyłem się do gromadki stojącej koło mego dziadka. Flint stąpał wielkimi krokami przez pokład, a twarz miał pochmurną jak niebo przed burzą. Silver, idąc przy jego boku, okazywał oblicze spokojne, osłonięte uśmiechem. — Podzielimy się tym, co jest na okręcie — rzekł Flint zwięźle. — Cieszę się, żeś waćpan nabrał rozsądku — odparł Murray. Silver wtrącił się do rozmowy: — Prawdziwy to zazdrośnik i kłótnik ten kapitan Flint. Zawdy ma na względzie pożytek swej drużyny. Jest on dla nas, można rzec, opiekunem. Lecz my wszyscy jesteśmy waszmości bardzo wdzięczni, że jednakową łaską darzysz „Konia Morskiego” i „Jakuba”; co się zaś tyczy „Konia Morskiego”, ośmielam się dodać, że nigdy ci tego nie zapomnimy, mości panie kapitanie Murray. Dziadek przysłuchiwał się temu z nieznacznym uśmiechem na twarzy. — Dziękuję wam, panie Silver — rzekł uprzejmie. — Miałem ufność, że potrafisz należycie ocenić sytuację. Czy chcesz od razu przystąpić do podziału, Flincie? Flint mruknął coś gardłowym głosem, potem jednak znacznym wysiłkiem opanował swój zły humor. — Wyznaczymy, jak zwykle, komisję sześciu, aby rozliczyła się z waszymi ludźmi — odezwał się chrapliwie. — Przyślę łodzie po odbiór naszej należności. To rzekłszy obrócił się na pięcie. John Silver zasalutował i skłonił się nam wszystkim. — Dziękuję uprzejmie, kapitanie Murray. Moje uszanowanie waszmościom i łaskawej panience. Miło to, oj miło, mieć w kajucie taką śliczną, słodką buzię... nieprawdaż?:.. No, mości panowie, teraz to już można by wracać spokojnie do domu i raz na zawsze zerwać z morzem. — A jakże — odpowiedział dziadek. — Mniemam, Silverze, że wrócisz do swej starej matuli... a może do małżonki, która czeka z utęsknieniem? Silver wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Jeszcze do tego nie doszło, łaskawy panie. Ale w St. Pierre na Martynice znam pewną dziewuchę, z którą mógłbym do spółki założyć sklepik. Wprawdzie trochę kolorowa, ale ostatecznie... Machnął pobłażliwie ręką, po czym pokusztykał do drabiny i lekko zeskoczył na główny pokład za swoim dowódcą. ----